


Wrecked

by remia233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Guro, M/M, Physical Abuse, 人棍, 特别低级下流, 精神折磨, 虐待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: Daryl究竟是从什么时候开始不说话的，所有人都没有个确切的答案。有人说是自从他被Negan拔光了牙齿之后，也有人说是失去所有的四肢之后，但总之，当caleb开始负责他日常起居时，他已经变得不会说话了。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……这是一篇特别出格过激的文，里面只有被虐待成人棍的达里露。如果你不吃这类型的，请快跑，越快越好，因为疯狂的作者会追逐一切她看得到的人，然后把他们吃掉。

1  
Daryl究竟是从什么时候开始不说话的，所有人都没有个确切的答案。有人说是自从他被Negan拔光了牙齿之后，也有人说是失去所有的四肢之后，但总之，当caleb开始负责他日常起居时，他已经变得不会说话了。  
Caleb每天早晨的工作就是从那个宽敞柔软到让人嫉妒的大床上，把那个没有手脚的东西抱去浴室。失去四肢之后，Daryl轻了不少，Caleb可以轻易把他抱起来，像搬动一个缺胳膊少腿的人体模特部件。Caleb有时候会嫌麻烦，只用一只手去抱他，把他像货物那样夹在胳膊底下搬去浴室。那时候Daryl会试图用那仅存的上臂和大腿来攀附住他，为了不让自己掉下去。他表现得很急切，但没有手脚总归让这事儿困难了很多。这让他看上去更像是个会动的肉块，正用短短的触肢在Caleb身上乱蹭。  
他要是动的太过惹Caleb心烦了，会被男人在他屁股上狠狠拍上一下。Daryl不被允许穿衣服，Caleb的巴掌直接落在了他光裸的臀肉上，很快浮起一个鲜明的巴掌印。  
“老实点儿，婊子。”  
也不知道从什么时候起，他们都开始叫他婊子，或者骚货或者别的随便什么称呼。Daryl这个名字成了过去式。在这里，也许除了Negan，没人还记得他的名字。  
Daryl的房间里还有个不错的浴缸，这让Caleb十分吃味。救世军们在外面辛苦搜索物资，可能十天洗不上一次冷水澡，但这个婊子却能天天泡在有热水的浴缸里享受泡泡浴。想到这里，他在把Daryl抱进浴缸的时候故意提前松了手。那婊子砸在空浴缸里发出一声闷响和含糊的痛呼。Daryl挪动着短短的胳膊调整自己的姿势，好让他能靠着浴缸内壁坐起来。上一次他没能及时坐起来差点儿被淹死在浴缸里。当然，这之后那个负责照顾他的人就成了挂在铁栅栏上的丧尸。Negan把Daryl抱在怀里的时候用手给他描绘着那个画面。  
Caleb聪明些，他总是在Daryl进了浴缸之后再往里加水。起初水是冷的，他把淋蓬头拿在手里，对准那个没手没脚的婊子。当水直直地冲到脸上的时候，Daryl会试着伸手挡一下，好不让自己窒息，但他那双残肢基本遮不住什么，所以得连带着转来转去地躲那快灌进鼻子里的水。Caleb有时候为了好玩儿会故意用水浇他，看他躲闪的样子。等到水热了，Caleb才转开水阀，让热水沿着浴缸灌满整个池子，一路淹到Daryl的胸口。  
Daryl总是很安静，这时候Caleb会有种他其实是株植物的错觉。他安安静静地泡在热水里，水面折射下他的身体变了形，显得他的身体更小了。  
然后Caleb挽起袖子，开始他最重要的清洗工作，他用手指抠进Daryl的后穴。那里摸起来还是松软又湿滑，天知道Negan到底用了他多久。有时候Negan会直接射在里面。Caleb不得不用两根手指撑开这婊子的屁眼，让里面的东西流出来。他知道他在做这事儿的时候有些热水倒流灌了回去，因为他感觉到这东西在自己手底下哆嗦了起来。  
这实在是个有点恶心的工作，要不是Negan为此支付的报酬足够优渥——每天有一罐可以享用的冰啤酒和一份新鲜的三明治，他一定不会来做这个。他把手指伸得足够进去，在婊子的屁眼里抠弄着，指腹刮过肠壁，直到那些隔夜的精液都被带出来清理干净。当他的动作过于粗鲁的时候，Daryl会想要夹紧大腿，躲开让人疼痛的手指。但Caleb根本不在意，Daryl的躲避完全没用，他只会把手放在那婊子的脖子上固定住他，另外一只手在他的后穴里抽插得更狠一点儿。  
说实话，Caleb有点享受这个。当他掐住那婊子的脖子时，Daryl会紧张到浑身绷紧，用残肢来拍打他的手。只有这时候，婊子的那双蓝眼睛里才会有点慌乱的神色。Caleb猜这是因为他差点儿被Negan掐死。就在Daryl被Negan用钳子拔掉所有牙齿的前一天，昏迷的他被Negan扛到了医生那儿，脖子上还有这鲜红的手印。那婊子浑身赤裸，被Negan放在了检查床上。当时Caleb正因为小腿上的一道割伤在医务室缝线，他在Negan进门的那一刻马上单膝跪了下来，而医生丢下他缝了一半的伤口赶到那个婊子旁边。  
“嗯……他没什么大问题。”医生说着，捏着Daryl的脸察看脖子上的痕迹，又撑开他的眼睑用手电照看了下，却无视了Daryl浑身的淤青和正在流血的鼻子。在这里，没事的定义似乎只要是还活着就行。  
“操，他可真是只野生动物。我好奇Rick到底是怎么训好他的。”Negan说这话的时候脸上还是带着那种让人后背发凉的笑。他把手伸到眼前看了看，两根指头上赫然是一圈还流着血的牙印。但他却并不生气似得，只来回转动着手，颇为好奇地翻看上面的伤痕。  
“噢，天。”好医生忙去拿药箱。他可不想因为伤患心情不佳而受伤，尤其是这个人是Negan时。  
等到医生用绷带给Negan包扎手指的时候。那救世军的领袖忽然皱了眉头露出一副认真思考的苦恼模样来。  
“医生。”他叫住那尽心治疗的人。  
后者哆嗦了一下慌张地抬头。  
“我们的止痛药还有多少？”  
“还、还够的。我想够的，你需要的话，我……”  
“其他的药呢？够截肢手术用的吗？”  
“什么？”医生感到迷惑了。  
Negan把他的手放在了一声肩膀上，微微用力，脸上还是那个灿烂的笑容：“我说，如果我现在需要进行一次截肢手术，我们的药品储备还够用吗？”  
“够的，我想……够的，先生。”  
得到了想要的答案之后，Negan满意地拍了拍医生的肩膀。这时候他注意到了旁边跪着的Caleb。  
“我记得你，Caleb。”Negan走近了些。  
他的话让Caleb的胃抽紧了。他紧张地埋着头，不知道Negan想说什么。也许是因为上次他在站岗时偷偷抽烟的事儿。  
“我之后有个好差事给你，记着这个，Caleb。”说完，Negan扛起了他的婊子。Caleb猜他之后把那东西丢回了禁闭室里。因为他在缝完线回去的时候听见禁闭室的铁门里传来那种近乎动物一样的咆哮声。  
现在他就在干着Negan说的好差事。而某一部分的他，确实有点儿喜欢做这个。这个，是指像眼下这样，掐着这个婊子看他克制不住地发抖的样子。Caleb意识到自己笑了，就像Negan那样。但他总是很小心地控制下手的轻重，不会留下痕迹。他的直觉告诉他，Negan并不喜欢自己的东西上有别人留下的痕迹。  
水不知道什么时候已经有些凉了，Caleb把那只在Daryl体内抽插过的手抽了出来，对着他的脸甩了甩。然后他意识到自己忘了把浴巾带进来，他只好转身出去卧室里拿。当他回来的时候，他发现那个残废婊子正整个人浸在水里。  
“操！”Caleb猛地感到了一种恐慌。他冲过去把Daryl捞了起来。好在他动作还算快，那婊子还没被呛死。  
他把Daryl放在浴室地板上，看见他咳嗽了两声，呛出一点儿水。Caleb这才松了口气。  
“你他妈想害死我吗！”愤怒驱使他给这个婊子脸上来了狠狠一巴掌。  
这抽破了Daryl的嘴角，但他只是微微偏了下脸，一声没哼。那混账婊子用一副死了的模样来面对这Caleb。  
Caleb克制住自己的愤怒，他用鼻孔出着气，把那东西从地板上捡起来，裹进浴巾里去。他抱着他回了卧室，扔回那张双人床上。  
“别想着干这种事。你会害死我的。”Caleb捏着他的下巴小声地跟他警告着，心里却后怕不已，他盘算着下次一定不能再发生这种事。如果这个婊子在他的照顾下死了，不知道他们那尊敬的头儿会怎么惩罚他的失职。只是想想这就让他后背汗毛都立了起来。  
正在这时，Caleb听见门把手转动的声音。他的膝盖几乎是用撞的立马磕在了地上。会进这个门的只会是一个人，Negan。  
“我的Daryl表现得怎么样，Caleb？”Negan用一种悠闲地踱步一样的姿态走进来，问道。  
“他……”Caleb犹豫了一下，他瞥见Daryl脸上自己留下的巴掌印，决定如实告知，“他试图自杀，头儿。”  
“哦？”Negan发出一声拖长了的声音，向着Daryl走过去。  
那东西在注意到Negan进门之后就一直躁动不安地在床上想要爬走，他竭力地往床边蹭过去，就快从边缘滚下去了。Negan轻而易举地接住了他，把他放回床上去。  
“Caleb说你想要自杀，是这样吗，Daryl？”Negan的手握着Daryl的下巴，看着他脸上有一个明显不属于他的巴掌印。  
Caleb觉得有什么东西扎在他背上，他紧张地盯着地板，竖起耳朵听Negan的动静。  
“Daryl，Daryl，你实在是只非常不乖的狗狗。我们的好Caleb认真照顾你，你却在给他添麻烦。你实在是，很不乖。”Negan说话的语气让Caleb忍不住吞咽了一口唾沫。  
他悄悄抬起一点儿视线，想要看看Negan的表情，结果抬头正对上Negan微笑着看着他的脸。这几乎把他吓得一哆嗦。  
但出乎Caleb意料地，Negan只是把他的婊子抱了起来，像抱着一个娃娃那样让他坐在自己的一侧大腿上。然后他在Daryl的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。响亮到让Caleb觉得浑身不自在的地步了。  
“不过我们今天还有些事情要做，来吧Daryl，我们要去亚历山大。”  
在提到亚历山大这个词的时候，那个婊子疯了一样地挣扎起来。Daryl挥动着他残存的上臂想要揍Negan，但Negan只是笑得更欢了些。  
“哇哦，小心点儿。”他松了手。Daryl直接掉了下去，砸在地板上，这个高度不至于让人受伤，只是有点儿疼而已。  
“来嘛，我们得让Rick看看我们的成果是不是。”Negan起身，把在地板上爬行的Daryl从背后抱了起来，像抱着一只大泰迪熊那样搂在怀里，轻松地往外走。  
Caleb还跪着，但看到Negan要走了，他松了一口气。  
就在Negan的身影几乎快消失在门口时，他忽然想起了什么，退回来一步，看着Caleb。  
“Caleb，”他停顿了一下，然后笑得格外灿烂，“帮个忙，别总是苦着张脸，笑一个。你会惹lucille不高兴的。”  
Caleb挤出一个有点儿抽搐的笑容来，那一定难看得像是他刚感受了波塞冬之吻*。  
Negan露出满意的表情：“这就对了。”  
在那门关上之后，Caleb瘫在了地上，长舒一口气。他觉得那是自己离被球棒砸碎脑袋最近的一次了。他开始提醒自己，下次，一定记得，别留印子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我搞了怪东西！我不光欺负了妹妹，还欺负了瑞哥哥，尼根成了最大赢家。本章包括瑞弩口交的场景。

2  
这天的阳光很好，也许有些过于灿烂了，亮得让人睁不开眼。Rick的眉头皱得很紧，他正站在亚历山大的瞭望台上注意着外面的情况。Michonne站在他身边，表情比他更凝重。  
“他们今天没来。”Michonne对Rick说。  
Rick保持着眺望的视线，轻轻摇了下头：“不，他们会来的。”  
仿佛是为了印证Rick的话，卡车隆隆的引擎声从远处传来。一个由一辆货车和两辆SUV组成的小型车队渐渐驶近。有几只行尸被声响吸引，拖着脚步靠了过去。  
车队在亚历山大的大门前停下，车上下来的人用几枚子弹解决了行尸。等到所有人都站定了，Negan才从一辆SUV的驾驶座上下来。他的两只脚刚踏上地面就开始用那种浮夸到让欠揍的调子叫着Rick的名字。  
“Rick，我的伙计，让我看看你这次又给我找来了什么好东西。”他说这话的时候，Lucille被他拎在手里转了个圈。  
这像是一个示威的手势。Rick侧过头对等着的Eugene挥了挥手，后者忙把门打开，为了放这群强盗进门，把他们洗劫一空。  
Negan站在原地，那些救世军们从他身边走过，去拿Rick他们该给的上供。而Rick始终站在高台上，用那双眼睛盯着negan。几个月过去了，他已经不再像当初在树林里时那样，有着那么尖锐的恨意和燃烧着的愤怒了。Negan知道那些东西都没有消失，还在Rick身体里，他只是很努力很努力地把那些东西吞回到肚子里。而negan喜欢看他这样。  
救世军的领袖仰头看了看站在高台上的Rick，对他勾了勾手指。Rick看见了，准备从瞭望台上下去，而Michonne试图阻止他，却被他轻轻推开了。  
“你想要什么？”Rick走到negan面前问，视线却没看向他。Rick怕自己会控制不住而又露出那种想要杀了这个恶棍的眼神。  
“别担心，我只是想我们开车出去逛逛。”negan微微低下身子，从底下去看Rick的眼睛，“你知道，两个领队和领队之间的，嗯……交流？就像我们上次那样的小小旅行而已。”  
Negan能看见Rick的下颌绷紧了。那段记忆对于Rick来说一定不像negan回忆时感到那么美好。  
“所有，你怎么说？”negan笑着等他答复。  
Rick又躲开了他的视线，往周围看了一圈，他忽然正视向negan：“我想问个问题。”  
Negan露出那种仿佛面对着爱提要求的孩子的表情：“当然，亲爱的。”  
“daryl在哪儿？”  
Negan笑得似乎更开心了，他把Lucille搭在肩上，又伸手揽过Rick：“路上我会告诉你的。”  
Rick转头望了Michonne一眼，她也正神色紧张地看着他。但最终Rick还是开口：“好吧。”  
“好孩子。”negan夸赞着他。  
这话让Rick的手掌握紧了。  
“Simon！”negan叫着自己的副手，那个秃顶的男人凑近了些，“我要带我的狗出去溜一圈儿。在我回来之前，搞定这些事儿。”  
“好的，negan。”Simon回答得干脆。  
Negan开始把Rick带往自己那辆黑色的SUV，并用一种假惺惺的绅士风度替他打开了副驾驶座的门。  
“坐进去的时候小心些，可能会有点儿挤。”negan冲他挤挤眼睛。  
Rick的不明所以在门被拉开的那一瞬间变成了翻涌着的愤怒。他用尽了力气才让自己能够直视那副画面。  
“daryl。”他的声音几乎在发抖。  
赤裸的弩手整个人被塞进座位前那狭小的空隙里，他的头倚在座椅上，仅存的躯体蜷缩着挤在一起。他把那处空间塞得满满当当的，根本没法动弹。这样的天气里车里热得像烤箱，他浑身汗湿，头发湿漉漉地搭在脸上。他还是个活物的唯一证明是门在被打开的那一瞬间，他微微抬了下头，一双湖蓝色的眼睛看向Rick。  
Rick发誓，如果那一刻他手里有枪或者其他什么武器，他会毫不犹豫地打烂negan的脑袋，再把那个该死的球棒捅进他肚子里面去。哪怕是赤手空拳，他也想要把negan的眼珠给剜出来，再咬断他的喉咙。  
但他终究是没有动，他只是看着daryl，并在这个炎热的下午的阳光下开始冒冷汗。他感到有一条阴冷的蛇正在他胃里钻动。  
他想伸手去把daryl救出来，但他刚一抬手，negan的球棒猛地横在他面前。  
“啊，别动。这是我的东西，记得吗，Rick？”negan的笑容灿烂到让人后背发凉。  
“拜托……”Rick哆嗦着说出他最不愿意说的那个词儿，这次比以往都要快。  
这让negan兴致高涨。但他只是推了推Rick的后背，并催促他：“快点儿吧，Rick，我的daryl可要等急了。”  
Rick的指甲掐进手掌里，关节泛白。  
从Michonne的角度看不见车里到底有什么东西，但她的直觉告诉她，那一定会非常非常糟。她远远地盯着Rick的背影，看着他用一种缓慢的动作坐进了车里。隔着车窗玻璃，她看见Rick模糊的表情。如果不是她足够了解Rick，她可能会觉得他看起来快哭了。但很快，negan回到驾驶座，把车开走了。  
她仍旧在瞭望台上看了一会儿，直到那辆SUV消失在视线以外。她才收回目光，在瞭望台上坐了下来，用满是恨意的眼神看着那些救世军不断地讲赖以生存的物资补给从储藏室里拿走。她把刀放在膝盖上，手掌紧紧握住刀柄，想象着有朝一日用刀砍下他们脑袋的感觉……  
Rick以一种有点古怪的姿势坐在副驾驶座上，他的两腿不得不搭在daryl的背上。而daryl的侧脸贴着他的裆部。这十分诡异，而且让他窘迫。好在daryl什么话也没说，只有滚烫的呼吸喷在他的大腿上，热度透过布料传到他的皮肤。他尽力让自己往椅背靠过去，小心翼翼地给daryl留够呼吸的空间。  
Negan快活地哼着什么，偶尔会侧过脸看看瑞克，甚至伸手去daryl的头发上拍两把，就像对待一只他的宠物那样。  
“你看，Rick，这就是问题所在了。”negan忽然开口，“我的daryl，总是不够听话。所以我不得不采取一点严厉的手段。一个好的主人总是要纠正他宠物的错误对不对？而你也曾经拥有过他。所以，告诉我，你到底是怎么让他听话的，嗯？”  
Rick没有回答他，侧过头，视线看着窗外。  
Negan用一只手扶住方向盘，将另外一只手搭在副驾驶椅的靠背上：“别这么小气，Rick。你知道我不想总是用威胁来让你开口。更何况，daryl身上已经没有什么别的可以让我切的地方了。再下次就只能是耳朵或者鼻子了，你知道我讨厌这样。那可就不好看了。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Rick摇着头，或许他并没有意识到自己这么做了。Daryl的呼吸很平缓，但是烫得他想躲开。  
Negan笑起来，咧开的嘴露出一口白牙。他侧过头看着Rick：“来吧，让我看看daryl究竟有多听你的话。他会吸你的鸡巴吗？”  
Rick感觉到daryl的呼吸顿了一下，然后继续。  
“不，我们不是那样……”Rick想说什么，但是他说不出来。他知道无论接下来他说什么，都有一场噩梦等着他，或者daryl。  
“是吗？”negan怀疑地挑了眉毛，然后夸张地抱怨起来，“该死。我还以为你俩是一对儿呢。我是说，看看他看你的眼神。”  
Rick不自然地抬起手遮掩着嘴唇，偶然地将视线往下看了一眼，他看见daryl的头顶。棕色的柔软的头发，湿润地蹭在他的裤子上。他觉得有一瞬间地窒息。  
“好吧好吧，既然这样……”negan话音未落，猛地踩了一脚刹车。  
Rick猝不及防向前扑了一下。  
“那么，你就帮我好好教教我的宠物怎么吸人鸡巴好了。你瞧，上次他做得不太漂亮，我不得不拔了他的牙。如果是你的话，你应该能教会他的。是不是，daryl？”  
说最后一句话的时候他伸手揉了揉daryl的脑袋。后者抗拒地往旁边躲了一下，却贴Rick的大腿更紧了。  
Rick吞咽了一口，觉得自己的胃里像塞进了石头一样沉得发痛。他的嘴唇紧闭着，像是黏住了那样不知道怎么张口说话。  
Negan已经侧过身来，满怀期待地看着这场好戏。他甚至像个期待马戏开场的小孩儿那样咬着嘴唇，目不转睛地盯着Rick，就等着到时候大声叫好了。  
Rick知道negan想做什么，折磨和侮辱。Rick输了，招致了这种种恶果，这是他活该。但daryl，daryl不该和他一起遭受这些。  
“求你……”这是他今天第二次说这个词儿了，感觉就像刀子在割他的舌头。  
但negan似乎打定了主意要让那恶心的一幕发生，他对此不为所动，并不像以往那么热衷于得到Rick的恳求。他看着Rick那几乎有些泛红的眼圈，十分轻柔地开口：“你越早教会他我们就可以越早回家。我猜大家一定会很担心你的。”  
Rick几乎把牙咬碎了，他看着negan，像是看着一个他从未见过的怪物，不知道人类居然能恶心到这样的地步。他在犹豫着，拖延着时间，他不知道negan是否会给他讨价还价的机会。亚历山大的大家都指望着他。这次他必须做对的选择。  
Negan又等了一阵子，终于失去了耐心。他失望地将手放回方向盘上：“好吧，既然你这么坚持。我得回去重新找个更有种的人来教他了。也许Carl？唔，我对着小子印象不错。”  
比Rick反应更快的是被困在下面的daryl，他发出那种野兽低声咆哮一般充满威胁的声音。这完全不是一门语言，但是negan却轻易地听懂了里面的意思——“你敢碰那个孩子我就杀了你。”这似乎不是第一次他这么威胁negan了。  
Daryl对于他的朋友，总是有着旺盛的保护欲和责任感，对孩子尤甚。这显然是negan意料之中的事情。他看着daryl强撑着扭过头瞪着他的眼睛，笑了起来：“别这么生气。我只是开个玩笑罢了，那孩子还小呢。不过当然，这也是取决于你们的。”  
Rick不知道他该不该松一口气。正在这时他感觉到daryl在他胯间动了，并用嘴唇抿住了他的牛仔裤拉链。那小小的金属拉链头总是从他嘴里滑出来。Rick才想起negan说过他拔了daryl的牙，这让他感到一阵真切的疼痛从胸口里蔓延出来。  
他沉默地伸手自己拉开了拉链，挪动着把裤子和内裤都退了下来，露出性器来。  
Negan吹了一声口哨：“这才对。”  
“我很抱歉，daryl。”Rick轻声说着，看着daryl抬起头看向他。那双眼睛里面有太多的的东西让他看不下去了。但好在，很快daryl就撤走了视线，他张嘴将Rick还软着的那根给含进了嘴里。  
Daryl的嘴里那么热，甚至让Rick觉得他是不是生病发烧了。Daryl动作有些生硬，但他做的十分认真，他用嘴包裹住那根阴茎用力地吮吸，这几乎让Rick立刻就勃起了。这快到让Rick自己觉得丢脸，他的呼吸声变大了，伸手捧住了daryl的脑袋。  
他很久没有这么接近daryl了，自从daryl被negan捉走以后。即使是在negan每个月来收取上供时，他也不被允许接近daryl，更别说触碰他。这是他头一次发现daryl的头发原来这么柔软，填满了他的手指缝，让他忍不住想要抚摸。他的阴茎在这时候完全硬了起来，daryl已经没办法把它吞进去了，只能面前含住前面一段。  
“我可不是让你单纯来用我的狗爽一发的，你得教他怎么做才能让你舒服。”negan点着方向盘提醒他。  
Rick极力不去注意negan的声音，但他又不得不按尼根说的做。现在开口对他始终折磨，耻辱感烧灼着他的喉咙让他发不出声音。他只得闭上眼睛，把感觉集中在daryl身上。  
“daryl，舔一舔前面。”Rick说。  
Daryl试探着用舌头舔过那饱满的龟头，尝到了一点儿咸涩的味道，但感觉并不坏。而且Rick为此发出了一声压抑的呻吟，这让他觉得自己做对了。他开始用舌尖舔弄着那孔洞，他感觉到Rick的大腿绷紧了。  
“对……就是这样。”Rick低声说着，手指插进daryl的头发里，扶着他挪动。那狭小的空间限制了daryl的活动范围，但他做的很用心，他甚至开始试着用舌头绕着龟头滑动。  
Rick没忍住条件反射般抬了下腰，这把阴茎顶在了daryl的喉咙里，他发出一声听上去有些难受的呜声。Rick忙退回来。  
“你还好吗？”Rick问他的声音就像每一次他们从危机里逃脱时会问的那样。  
一种怀念的感觉让daryl分心了。他想起以前的日子，在亚历山大，Rick抱着Judith，站在那白色的漂亮房子的门廊上向他问候。或者更以前，在监狱，他们一起在铁栏前面清理行尸的时候。还有更早，在农场的时候，在他们初次相遇的时候……  
但这些都没有了，他回不去了。他现在有的只是个没用的躯干，供negan消遣。甚至连死都变得困难起来。  
这让他喉头泛苦，几乎要吐出来。  
Rick觉察到他的异样，立马试图退出来。  
“啊哦，这可不行，你可不能这么惯坏他。操深一点儿，Rick。”negan的声音听上去纯然是个威胁，他把Lucille拿在手里把玩着轻轻敲击。  
Rick痛恨那根东西，一想到这个球棒曾拿来对他的朋友们做了什么，他就感觉到一种愤怒和悲哀混合的情绪在体内发疯一样沸腾。  
“对不起，daryl，我真的很抱歉……”他喘息着说道，捧着daryl的脸，缓慢地插入到更深的地方。他知道daryl一定很难受，因为daryl的咽反射收缩着喉头正夹紧他的阴茎。Daryl那双眼睛因为被迫深喉而泛出了眼泪。这时候Rick有点想要杀了自己，或者杀了negan。但他插在daryl喉咙里的阴茎却背弃他理智地硬得发疼，叫嚣着想要抽插那美好的嘴。  
Negan看着Rick在这个闷热的车里汗流不止，变成一种湿淋淋的模样。而daryl埋在他两腿间的脸因为缺氧和羞耻而变得那么红。Negan嗤笑了一声。  
“现在，好好地操他吧，Rick，你值得这个。”negan拍了下Rick的肩膀，将另一只手伸到了daryl脑后，揪住了他的头发，然后把他的脸往Rick的鸡巴上推过去，强迫他吞得更深，直到鼻子埋进Rick的耻毛里。  
Negan像使用一件工具那样揪着daryl的头发，用daryl的嘴去吞吃着那根硬热的鸡巴。他动作粗鲁又冷酷，每一次几乎都会让daryl发出呜咽，更有几次让他根本就发不出声音。Daryl觉得自己的喉咙快要被捅破了，有时候阴茎会擦过他的牙龈。没有了牙齿让这场被迫的口交变得更为随意起来。这个蜷缩的姿势让他很难畅快地呼吸，好几次negan把他固定在Rick的鸡巴上不让他抬头的时候他觉得自己快要窒息昏过去了。但最终，他没有。他的身体顽强地在截肢手术之后活了下来，同时也在这种时候顽强地不让他昏过去。  
Merle以前说过他的小弟会是个厉害的幸存者，在这末世也可以好好地活下去。但他一定没料到他的话会是以这样的方式应验的。  
终于，在negan短暂的停顿时，daryl那许久不曾使用的嗓子里发出干涩的咕哝声，那是些含糊不清的音节，negan说不准他是在求饶还是在叫Rick的名字。但不得不说，daryl那张被操坏了一样的脸在negan看来相当有趣味性。  
当negan揪着他的头发，迫使他扬起脸的时候，那张全靠着胡子遮掩才保持硬派的脸显露出一种虚弱的神色。即使在禁闭室里被关了几个星期，daryl对着negan也仍是那种想要扑上去将他咬碎的表情。可这只是被Rick的鸡巴操了一顿，他居然就像中弹失血了一样整个人柔软了下来。  
Rick完全勃起的阴茎上满是daryl的唾液，现在正搭在daryl的脸颊上。那些胡须搞得他有点刺痛也有点痒。而可耻的是，他迫切地想让daryl重新把他含进去。这种急切的想法混合着自责和羞耻，他竭尽全力用手抓住了自己大腿处的布料，才遏制住把鸡巴塞回daryl嘴里的念头。但他显然快忍不住了，那根阴茎不自觉地弹跳着，拍打着daryl的脸颊，顶端渗出黏滑透明的体液，弄脏了daryl的胡子。Daryl被negan提起来，粗重地喘着气，他的嘴还张着，眼睛望着Rick，却又似乎根本没看见他。  
“天呐……”那副画面让Rick的脸痛苦地皱了起来。  
“瞧瞧，这才是我想要看的。”negan凑近了轻声说着，“来吧，rick，daryl在等着呢。”  
Rick抿紧嘴唇，把手环上了自己的阴茎。Negan没有制止他，他开始撸动着自己的那根东西，按照一贯喜欢的动作套弄，同时看着daryl喘息着的脸。他在射出来的时候挣了一下，把几乎快脱口而出的呻吟咽了回去。他喉结滑动的同时，那浓浊的精液喷在了daryl脸上，留下斑斑点点的痕迹，其中一丝沿着daryl的上唇往他嘴里滑进去。  
“好孩子。”negan笑了，不知道是对他们谁在说着。  
rick的眼周是红的，这天太热了，他靠着椅背，仰头看着SUV脏兮兮的车顶。  
“我很抱歉，daryl……我很抱歉……”他说这话时声音太小了，几乎蒸发在这炎热的空气里。  
而daryl，什么都没有回应。  
“好吧，你们做得很好。我猜daryl上了很有价值的一课，他应该得到些奖励。”negan在rick脸上随意拍了两下。  
现在rick可以把daryl从那个狭小的地狱里解救出来了。Negan准许他把daryl放到后座上，让daryl能够放平了身体休息一会儿。他把daryl从副驾驶座抱出来的时候，感到手里的重量比自己预感的还要轻，这几乎把他压垮了。  
他伸手抹掉daryl脸上的精液，但是总擦不干净，有一部分粘在他的胡子上了，濡湿了那些毛发。  
他很抱歉，他真的很抱歉。  
负罪感和愧疚紧紧抓住了他的内脏。他的手抱着daryl残留的那部分大腿，另一只手绕过daryl的肩膀。Daryl在他怀里的姿势像个孩子，而他记得这个人曾经是一个多么强大的战士，是个多么好的猎人。  
他不自觉地摸索着daryl残肢的断面，想着这究竟会有多痛。他把daryl放在后座的时候尽可能地小心，温柔地扶着他的脑袋等他躺下。Daryl一直没有说话，他不知道，究竟是因为不想还是不能，他不愿意再去猜测daryl究竟还遭受过了什么样的折磨。  
rick站在车外看着躺在后座上的daryl。这时候的阳光还是很灿烂，但daryl在车内的阴影里，显得灰败，像一副蒙了灰尘的残缺雕塑。  
当他把车门关上的时候，daryl没有抬头，他睡过去了，带着浑身的汗和脸上的精液，在这短暂的平静之中昏睡了过去。周遭的一切都远离了他，和他无关了。  
Rick重新坐回副驾驶座，他低头看了一眼，仿佛还能感觉到daryl滚烫的呼吸熨在他的大腿上。他用手搓揉着自己的大腿。  
回去的路上，negan意外地沉默，只是始终挂着那让人不安的笑容。Rick总在看后视镜，从那里面看到的daryl显得格外遥远。  
当rick回到亚历山大时，救世军已经搜刮完毕，将物资都装上了车。他从SUV上下来，向着等待已久的Michonne走过去。Negan带着车队回去了，留下一串引擎的轰鸣。  
Michonne迎过去，接住那个脚步像是浮在云朵上的男人。他看起来像是被人捅过一刀。她仔细察看着他的脸和身上，没有发现任何血迹，她这才放心下来。但同时她也发现，rick的神色变得就像那次在小树林里，被negan带上房车又带回来之后。  
“发生什么事了？”Michonne问他。  
他游移的目光看向Michonne，却又像是不认识她一样。过了好一阵子，他才伸手抱住她。  
“我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”他在她耳边不停重复着。  
而Michonne只能紧紧地搂住他，以免这个男人碎得太厉害变成一块一块的。  
总有一天，她要杀了那个叫做negan的杂种，她在那近乎哭泣的道歉里想着。  
远处，落日开始给天空染上红色。这燃烧了一整天的艳阳，终于冷却了。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
今天的晚餐是炖肉和面包，Frankie的手艺永远还是那么优秀，即使在这样的末日里，她也能让你感觉回到了曾经的幸福日子——当然，如果你曾经有过幸福时光的话。  
Negan不会去食堂跟别人一块用餐，他总在他的小房间里独自享用。Frankie穿着黑色的无袖连衣裙，站在餐桌旁边，手里拿着一块用来端盘子时垫着的抹布。她让自己的视线牢牢落在桌子上，这样就不必去看尼根脚边的daryl。Daryl现在很难保持平衡，即使是坐着也总是会控制不住地往旁边倒。为了能保持坐姿，他不得不倚着negan的小腿。Negan给他脖子上戴了项圈和狗绳，绳子的另一端绕在negan手上。  
不得不说，那个画面令她害怕。看着一个活生生的人变成这种模样让她后背发凉。她吞咽了一口唾沫，把那张抹布在手里拧了又拧。   
“God damn it！Frankie，你总是最棒的。”negan将金属勺子扔回碗里，用手帕擦过嘴之后真诚地夸赞着他的妻子之一。  
“谢谢。”红头发的女孩小声地回答道。  
“不不不，该是我谢谢你才是。”negan冲她笑起来，把手帕扔在托盘上。然后他冲她做了个手势，示意她把东西收走。  
Frankie在端起盘子的时候犹豫了一下。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”negan笑着问她。  
“他需不需要……呃，我是说……”Frankie仍就没有看向daryl。她端着托盘的拇指扣紧了，她知道自己在做蠢事。她不该问的，即使她知道daryl已经好几天没吃过东西了，他上一次吃的还是negan吩咐她做的玉米糊。不过这也不是她需要过问的问题。话出口的那一瞬间她便后悔了。  
Negan看着她，仍旧保持着微笑。他慢慢把狗绳绕在手上，把daryl从桌子底下拉了出来。  
Frankie几乎不敢看过去。她不是没见过尸体，也不是没见过那些断成两截却还在动的行尸，但是这个……这个，这个不一样。  
“Frankie很关心你，是不是，daryl？”negan说着，用手攥住了daryl的头发，迫使他抬起头来。Frankie因此看清了他那双总是藏在头发下面的眼睛，嵌在微微凹陷的眼窝里。他瘦了些。那让她想起amber，她想起那个女孩儿握着酒瓶猛灌的模样，眼睛里露出来的疼痛看起来像是她吞下的不是酒，而是高纯度的浓酸。老实说，她，或者说她们，从来没有爱过这个所谓的丈夫。她也不觉得会有人能去爱他。这个男人是个十足的恶棍，靠着权利和恫吓维持自己的王国。妻子这个词儿，在这里也只和家畜同等意义。那么daryl呢，他算什么呢？  
Frankie没法再想下去也没办法再看下去了，她捧着托盘，逃一样地转身走了。  
Negan看着她的红头发消失在门口。她忘记关门了，但negan决定看在晚餐的份上原谅她，亲自站起来去关门。随着他的起身，daryl不得不匍匐着跟上去。门关上了，门锁发出一声细小的咔哒声，这个密闭的套间里又只剩下他和daryl了。  
Daryl感觉到厚重的毛绒地毯擦过自己的残肢。那感觉很奇怪，介于疼痛和愉悦之间，几乎让他感到一丝兴奋，于是他尽量放缓了动作，避免触碰到更多的地方。而Negan不耐烦地拉了拉狗绳催促他跟上。  
Negan回到他的椅子上坐下了。那是把扶手椅。曾经配套的垫脚凳自从有了daryl后negan就不再用了，他更喜欢让daryl趴在那儿，然后把脚搁在daryl的背上。negan花了不少时间和鞭打才教会daryl这个把戏。  
但今天他似乎并不想那么做。出乎意料地，他把daryl抱了起来，让这个残废的家伙坐在自己结实的大腿上，靠在自己胸口。Daryl没做太多的挣扎，他很累，又渴又饿，而且他知道反抗只会带来另外一轮威胁。他不在乎受伤，但他在乎亚历山大，他的家人成了绊住他的镣铐。他让自己的侧脸贴着negan胸口，那清楚无比的心跳听得他尤其烦躁。他不知道negan今晚又想玩些什么把戏，每个晚上总是最难熬的，他不知道时间原来可以过得这么长。  
即使是小时候他挨他老爹的痛揍也不会这么难。  
他不该在这时候想起will的，但他忍不住。以前will醉的不那么厉害的时候，他还是会记得自己有两个儿子，大的那个混账些，小的那个笨一些。但总归是他的儿子。于是他在心血来潮的时候也会带他们去森林里打猎，当daryl提着松鼠的尾巴来找他的时候，他会说一句“干得不错，孩子”，然后用宽大粗糙的手拍一下他儿子的脑袋。当然，更多的时候他醉得认不出人，也记不得自己把儿子揍得没个人样。  
Daryl已经很习惯挨打了。他习惯肿眼眶、淤青和吐出带血的唾沫。暴力几乎伴随着他记事以来的所有日子。他自然也学会了审时度势，知道在什么时候该做什么来避免挨打。但他就是不肯在面对negan时那么做。  
在negan面前，他固执得像一条驯养不了的野狗。  
Negan的手指在daryl身上摸索，他的手指绕过daryl的腋下，指头触碰到他的肋骨，然后是柔软的乳头。接着他开始一边思索着什么，一边用指尖搓揉着他的乳尖，感觉到乳头在他手下渐渐充血硬了起来。  
但是daryl仍旧什么声音也没发出。他紧闭着嘴唇，好像他那空荡荡的口腔里还能躲藏着什么秘密似得。  
Negan似乎并不在乎回应，他只是把玩着自己的所有物。他十分清楚daryl的优点，勇敢且忠诚。他喜欢daryl身上的这些特质，但同时那也意味着他没法把这个弩手变成他的。弩手像是只猎犬，自从认定了主人的那一刻就再也不会动摇。Negan忍不住想如果他更早一步遇见这人会怎么样，daryl实在很适合做自己的副手。他端着弩的样子令人钦佩，一个专业的猎人和幸存者，有资格成为救世军的一员。  
想到这里的时候negan伸手摸上daryl的残肢。断面还有这缝合的痕迹，摸起来的手感很奇妙。  
这实在可惜，negan触摸着daryl缺损的地方，他再也用不了弩了。事实上，他什么也干不了了。对此，negan由衷地惋惜。他继续触摸着daryl的皮肤，带着一种探索的意味。  
正当negan还沉浸在那种惋惜情绪之中时，坐在他腿上的daryl开始不安地扭动起来，似乎想从他身上滑下去。Negan并不准备放开他，搂着他的手箍紧了些，于是daryl挣扎起来。那挥舞着的粗短的断肢为此打在了negan的下颌上，并不太重，只发出了一声闷响。Negan松开了他，后者掉在了地上。  
这反而先让daryl僵住了，他趴在地上不知道该不该动。他自己其实并未料到这一幕，但他记得他上一次——他的手还在的时候——给negan的脸上来了一拳而招致了什么后果。Glenn的脑浆粘在那根球棒上，倒在地上的尸体仍在抽动。还有Maggie不成调的哭号。他如果当时不那么愚蠢，至少Glenn不用死，Maggie的孩子不必失去父亲。Daryl感到自己的胃抽紧了，紧张感笼罩了他。他听见negan站了起来，他知道那男人正从背后注视着他。视线烙在后背上，让他感到刺痛。他趴伏在地上，没有试图撑起来，他等着negan的反应，并且暗自祈祷，如果一定要有谁为此而被折磨，他希望这个人是他自己，不要是别人，不要是亚历山大的人……daryl清楚地感觉到恐惧在啃食着他，而他痛恨这样。  
但出乎意料地是，negan只是叹了口气。他把daryl从地上捞起来，手从两腋穿过去，像抱起一个摔倒在地的孩子。  
“你真的是很不听话，daryl。你又想做什么？”negan低头问他，把他圈在怀里。从这个角度，negan只能看到他的头顶。  
Daryl并不愿意回答他。但眼下他有个更急切的需求需要处理，他今天一整天除了negan在车上喂给他的一瓶水之外什么也没吃，但眼下距离那时候已经过了七个小时，他感到他的膀胱开始胀痛。当他坐在negan身上时他就已经感到了那股焦躁感，而negan四处揉捏的手显然让事情变得更糟了。他需要去撒尿。非常需要。  
当权衡利弊之后，他终于抬起一边胳膊，指向厕所的方向。这个请求帮助的动作让他感到耻辱。  
Negan咯咯地笑起来。他抱着daryl往厕所走过去，而弩手难得地没有挣扎。  
“好了，来吧。”Negan说这话的时候，手扶着daryl的鸡巴，帮他对准了马桶。  
这贴心到让daryl觉得恶心。但他的本能战胜了他的意志，他哆嗦了一下，阴茎前端喷出一道水柱，尿液冲进马桶的声音在浴室里回响着。这差不多持续了快有半分钟。等到daryl完事了，negan还细心地帮他擦干。daryl感到自己脸颊发烫，他试图说服自己不必这样，但羞耻仍旧烧灼着他的神经。  
“好孩子。”negan抱他回去的时候这么夸他。那让daryl觉得恶心。  
Negan重新在沙发上坐下。但是这次他没让daryl坐在他腿上，他把弩手放在了自己两腿之间。Daryl看着negan理所当然地解开了皮带，把裤子褪了下来，露出那根还软着的鸡巴，并用手握住凑到他嘴唇边上。  
“我相信你今天在rick那儿学到了很重要的一课，daryl，现在是时候让我检查下成果了。”negan笑起来，握住阴茎，用前端在daryl脸上蹭了蹭。  
弩手紧闭着嘴，却没敢试图躲开，那个东西带着浓烈的气味擦过他的嘴唇。Negan能看见他在挣扎，那细微的颤抖也许是因为愤怒也许是因为恐惧，但是无论哪种都让negan觉得心情愉快。  
“来吧，别害羞，孩子。”negan的手指插进daryl的嘴里，挤开他的牙龈，“别逼我再从你身上切点儿什么下来。”  
Daryl松口了，negan那还没硬起来的阴茎滑进他嘴里。但他仅仅是含着，把negan的鸡巴托在舌面上。除此之外并没有其他动作。这点儿小小的抵抗让negan觉得不满。他现在的态度和下午给rick舔鸡巴的时候可完全不一样。  
救世军的领袖偏了下头，脸上的笑容褪去了。他挑了眉毛看着daryl：“也许你希望rick来帮你示范？我不介意明天再去一次亚历山大。”  
Daryl这才将身体往前挪了一点，断肢扶着negan的大腿，埋头把那根鸡巴含得更深了一些，并努力吮吸起来。他能尝到阴茎上咸涩的味道，感受到那柔软的东西在自己嘴里慢慢充血变得膨胀且沉重。很快，他的嘴就被完全塞满了，那勃起的阴茎开始顶着他的喉咙。他想要往后退一点儿，但negan按住了他的脑袋，把他按向自己的裆部，逼迫他给自己做着深喉。  
Daryl仍旧不习惯这个，他觉得自己要喘不过气来了。鸡巴顶在喉头的感觉让他想吐，他用那半截胳膊推挤着negan，但对方根本不为所动。他发出了些不明所以的呜咽，随着negan抽插的动作，他被呛到一样想要咳嗽。但negan连他的呛咳也给用鸡巴堵了回去。他拿定了主意要好好操一次这张嘴，就像rick今天下午在车里做的那样，好给自己这只不听话的猎狗一点儿小小的教训，让他知道谁才是真的主人。  
Daryl快吐了，他想退开来，但negan的手掌死死摁住他。他感觉到自己眼里泛出泪来，那湿热的液体不受控制地划过他的脸，连鼻腔里也变得湿润。他被迫睁开眼睛，抬眼看见negan那近乎嘲讽的笑容。几次顶弄之后，Negan退开来一点儿，龟头戳在daryl的脸颊内侧。  
“你总是这么固执。”negan摸着daryl的脸。他的嘴被鸡巴塞得满满的，脸颊一侧鼓起来，像极了含着食物的松鼠。  
Negan咯咯笑起来，他的阴茎顶端在daryl的口腔内侧滑动。Daryl小心翼翼地微微含紧了那根东西。他知道他最好小心别让那鸡巴从嘴里滑出去。上一次他为了喘气而吐掉negan那根的时候，那杂种把他挂在了外面的铁丝网上，和那些被当做防御工事的行尸一起，屁股里塞着橡胶肛塞。那天下午，路过的救世军们看着这个粗制滥造的耶稣像，无一不发出下流的嘲笑声。而他不得已在所有人面前尿了出来，他面前的地面一片湿迹。  
Daryl用鼻子呼吸着，被迫闻到negan下体的味道。他因此皱起眉头来。但negan显然很享受他的表情，那根鸡巴又被推回去，挤进他的喉咙里。  
“好好尝尝。”negan说。  
Daryl闭紧了眼睛，吮吸了一下，他的舌头托着阳物的柱身，那沉甸甸的玩意儿有股腥涩的味道。  
当negan把鸡巴抽出来的时候，连带着把唾液拉了出来，滴到他下巴上。Daryl偏过头干呕起来，他没吃东西，也吐不出来什么。而即使他真的吐出来了，他怀疑negan也不会在乎。  
当他抬头的时候他注意到negan在笑。那让他觉得愈发恶心，胃里翻涌起来。他别过脸去。  
Negan没逼他继续。救世军的领袖把daryl抱回了床上，让他趴在柔软的被子上边儿。当daryl陷进床垫里时，他知道接下来才是真的开始。之前的那只能算前戏而已。  
Negan 的手捏住了daryl的屁股，那丰腴的软肉在手指之下被捏变了形，被揪扯着弹回去。Daryl浑身紧绷，趴在床上，忍受着negan的触碰。  
“daryl，daryl……”negan叫他的名字，好像那是什么新奇的词汇。  
他忽然觉得自己的名字听起来也是那么让人厌恶。  
Negan跨上了床，床垫因为他的体重而凹陷。他骑在了daryl身上，压住那残缺的腿，那根被唾液湿润的阴茎压在daryl的臀缝处来回摩擦。一双温热的手掌贴上了daryl满是伤痕的背。  
“看来，你有个不幸的童年。”negan用近乎同情的语调感叹。  
Daryl觉得自己的喉咙抽紧了，他屏住了呼吸，脸憋得泛红，额头上的血管鼓起。即使已经过去很久了，当提到will的时候他仍旧很紧张。而negan这对着他伤疤发出的言论让他怒火中烧。  
他做出了现在的他能做到的最大程度的反抗，他用他的残肢撑着自己，试图从negan身下爬走。但他甚至没办法抓住床单。Negan在他背后轻轻笑着。他觉得自己身体里有什么正在渐渐腐烂，他仿佛能听到内脏被蛆虫啃食的声音。下一秒他被捏着肩膀翻过身来，他被迫直视这negan的脸。  
Negan掰开他的大腿，硬热的鸡巴抵在了他的入口处。  
他并不急着进去，反而用手梳理着daryl遮住了眼睛的头发：“daryl，你觉得rick还会来找你吗？在看到你变成这样之后？我是说，瞧瞧，你变得那么会给人舔鸡巴。而且现在你只会这个了。”  
这些话让daryl的嘴唇开始发抖。他侧过脸，不去看negan。但negan用手捧着他的脸，半是引导半是强迫地让他回头。  
“还有Carl？那个孩子，他如果见到你，他会怎么想？”negan近乎温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，继续问他。  
Daryl觉得自己胃里翻涌，他抿紧颤抖的嘴唇。  
“老实说，我怀疑再过一阵子，他们就会不记得你了。”negan掐着他的脸，逼他看向自己，“啊，等等，我想起rick还有个孩子。如果她见过你，那一定会永生难忘的。”Daryl总是低头藏着的那双蓝眼睛此刻在negan看来尤其漂亮。他的眼神躲闪，双眼里面是恐慌和痛苦。  
Daryl总是把家人放在自己之前，这些他选择的家人，是这个可怜的家伙在末日里唯一拥有的东西了。而现在，negan要把他从那些没用的人里面剥离出来。这也许会有点疼，但是相信这最终是值得的。  
“看着我，daryl。告诉我，你想回去吗？”negan一面说着一面用另一只手抚摸着他的断腿，手指灵活暧昧地在断面上抚摸，轻轻揉捏挤压。他毫不意外地看见daryl两腿间的那玩意儿以肉眼可见的速度站了起来。这是他在把daryl截肢后发现的一个奇妙的开关。Daryl甚至不再需要直接被直接触碰阴茎就可以勃起。Negan曾出于新奇而把他抱在腿上抚摸过他很久，daryl哭着挥动着残肢想躲开他，却只被迫迎来一次又一次的高潮。  
Daryl呜咽起来，试图从他手里逃走，但却被他抓住了腿，更为粗鲁地抚弄着。  
“你想回去吗，让亚历山大的那些人看看你到底多么擅长做一个婊子？让他们看着你那个合不拢的洞总是往外面滴着精液？”  
Daryl停住了挣扎，他抬头看见negan的脸。Negan仍在微笑着，但那笑容让daryl觉得浑身冰冷，他没注意到自己甚至在发抖。他真切地恐惧着negan说的那些话有可能变成现实。只有这个不行。他不要把他们卷进来。他宁愿自己死在所有人都不知道的地方被行尸啃个干净，也不要让他们来看到他的惨状。  
所以，他摇了摇头。  
他摇头的动作很轻，但是却有眼泪掉下来，顺着他的眼角往两边滑下去。  
Negan的笑容加深了，他在daryl嘴角落下一个吻：“这就对了。好孩子。”  
然后negan进入了他。那粗大的阴茎挤进他的后穴里，毫不留情地插入到最深处，囊袋贴着他的屁股。这让daryl浑身绷紧了，他闭紧了眼睛，更多的眼泪被挤出来。Negan今天似乎比平日更为兴奋，操得尤其的重，每一下都钉进他身体里，把他撑开。即使他已经习惯挨干了，这次仍旧让他呜咽不止。他嘴里发出那种从喉咙里挤出来的咯咯声。而negan只是握着他的腰，把他往自己的鸡巴上按。  
Negan有几下实在操得太深了，他被顶得不自觉地抬起腰想从那猛烈的操干底下逃走，但却被更用力地抓回去。Negan吐出几声舒爽的叹息，他腾出一只手摸到daryl被他的鸡巴撑开的出口，拇指按压着绷紧的屁眼边缘，然后缓慢地挤了进去。Daryl发出长大了嘴啊啊地叫了起来，这是这几周以来，他发出的最大的声音。  
Negan轻声安抚着他：“嘘嘘……别这么大声，daryl。会被人听见的。”  
Daryl知道其实negan并不在乎，实际上，他也变得不在乎了。他被操出来的呻吟，他的被鞭打时的哭号，他才失去手脚时发出的尖叫，救世军的每一个人都听见过。现在的他就是一个任由negan操弄的洞而已，他没什么好在乎的了。  
于是他哭起来。浑身颤抖着发出呜咽。哭泣这种事情在过了一定年龄之后就被视为软弱了。Merle以前从不许他哭，会用耳光扇到他停下来为止。但眼下没有谁能制止他哭泣了，他咧着嘴哭起来，露出他空荡荡的口腔。他现在一团糟，如此狼狈，如此可悲。他想到rick，想到白天的时候，rick看到他时那痛苦的眼神。他几乎想要为此道歉。  
“噢，可怜的daryl。”negan说着，但并没有停下操他的动作。即使daryl哭得快喘不过气来，他也仍在把那根硬热的鸡巴埋进daryl湿暖的肉洞里。Daryl的屁股已经被他操得很软了，穴口随着他的抽出而吸附着他的鸡巴，看起来淫乱又下流。  
Negan抽出手指，握住了daryl的阴茎，开始替他手淫起来。Daryl猛地摇了摇头，用他短短的上肢去推negan的手。他还在哭着，唾液从嘴角流出来，沾湿了他的胡子和下巴。而negan将手指握得更紧了。  
“来吧，射吧。”negan捏挤着他的囊袋。  
Daryl就在negan的命令里浑身颤抖着高潮了。他射进negan手里，然后浑身瘫软下来，他不在挥动他的断手，那两截大腿也驯服地大大张开来，negan得以操得更深，近乎顶得他的肚子都凸出来。他张着嘴喘息，眼泪还在悄无声息地流出来，润得他的脸湿漉漉的。Negan按着他的大腿开始加快了抽插的速度。在daryl带着啜泣的呜咽里，negan终于把精液尽数射进了他的肠道。救世军的领袖发出一点儿疲累的叹息，但他并没有急着把鸡巴抽出来。他一面享受着daryl的后穴包裹着他的鸡巴所带来的温暖，一面伸手去抚摸daryl的脸颊。那粗糙的拇指擦过daryl的胡子，后者还处于一种高潮之后的迷茫，眼角还带着眼泪。不得不说，这画面确实让negan觉得快乐。  
他从daryl身体里退出来。他一抽离，daryl便挪动着侧过身去，把自己蜷缩成了一团。他的肩膀在颤抖，negan知道，他还在哭。那些刚被射进去的精液正顺着daryl的肉洞往外流出来，弄脏了他的一侧大腿。  
Negan没有说话，只是挨着daryl躺了下来。他身上的热汗在渐渐冷却。他枕着自己的一只胳膊，看着daryl的背影，听见那细细小小的哭泣声。  
这个可怜的东西被打碎了，而且再也回不去了。negan伸手把残缺不全的daryl搂进怀里，感觉到他身体的震颤。也许是因为太累了，daryl并没有挣扎躲闪，他只是继续轻轻地啜泣着。  
这个坏掉的daryl现在完完全全是他的了，Negan满意地想。


End file.
